Rainbows, Rivals and Reecie Cups
by Lunalove25
Summary: Chelsea is a daughter of Iris who has anger issues, and hates losing. Reece is a klutzy son of Tyche who basically CAN'T lose. After two year of being adversaries they're basically Best enemies. Collab with Hugs6
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new story that I'm writing with Hugs6! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I own Chelsea. Hugs owns Reece. **

Percy was happily walking around Camp, hand-in-hand with Annabeth. This was the life: no worries, no stupid Giants to kill, no wars to stop. The Greeks and Romans had finally made their peace, and everything was perfect. Until...

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"No way! I won it fair and square!"

"_GIVE_-_IT_-_BACK_-_RIGHT_-_NOW_!"

Percy sighed. What'd a guy have to do for a day where people didn't try to annihilate each other? He and Annabeth ran towards the sounds of fighting and found a giant crowd, chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" like they were in elementary school or something. Pushing his way through, Percy finally got a glimpse of who were trying to kill each other.

The knife-wielder was a tall girl with black hair (streaked green) and blue eyes. Percy recognized her as Chelsea Mills, from the Iris cabin. The guy she was trying to kill, with brown hair, brown eyes, and trying to wield Chelsea off with a dagger was Reece Clark, from the Tyche cabin. Whatever he'd done had _seriously _ticked her off, because as Percy got closer she took three more swipes at Reece, who was barely able to avoid them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Percy got in the middle before things could get uglier. "What's going on?"

"What'd do you think is going on?!" Chelsea said angrily. "HE TOOK MY STUFF!"

"I didn't take it!" Reece shot back as Annabeth helped him up. "You were the one who lost the gamble!"

"I DONT CARE!" Chelsea lurched forward to try and stab the poor guy, but Percy anticipated it and grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"Enough is enough," Percy said. "You can settle this later, after you've calmed down. Got it?" They both nodded, and the crowd started to disperse. Percy watched as Chelsea stormed into her cabin and slammed the door. He looked at Reece.

"Gods, what did you _do_?"

**Hugs and I are gonna swap off writing every other chapter. Hope you liked it and remember to check out our stuff! **


	2. Chapter 2: Reecie Cup

**Hey everyone! :D Yeah, I know, updated WAY quicker than my own fanfic. Coauthoring with Hugs helps. Soo yeah, enjoy! Hugs wrote this chapter, so just to be clear: HUGS IS AWESOME. ALL MUST PAY HOMAGE TO HER STORIES. DO IT. DO IT NOW. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO. If we did, we would be working on writing the House of Hades in a way that wouldn't have fangirls trying to break own our doors in anger. Sadly, Rick probably won't do this. **

Reece's POV  
My morning consists of:  
Shower, getting dressed in camp tee, jeans and my army jacket, and throwing stuff into the pockets. That stuff consists of:  
A pair of dice, a deck of cards, my iPod, earbuds, a notebook, three or four pens, a paperback, a few turtle erasers, at least one plastic animal and my dagger. Oh and 20 bucks and sometimes a laser pointer. All things considered, I'm probably the most routined child of Tyche.

I remember when I was first here. I got stuck in the Hermes cabin. Bah. SHE was there too. We didn't actually hate each other until we played poker. And she brutally lost. I kind of found out she didn't like losing. In all fairness I gave it back. That night we both got claimed, and became sworn enemies. That was two years ago. And yup. That IS a long time to hold a grudge. But it just gets bigger, and bigger.

A kid in the Hermes cabin steals me Paperbacks; I'm currently reading _Smiles to Go_ by Jerry Spinelli. That previously mentioned kid also steals me random junk from Goodwill. Yesterday it was a plastic Pikachu from McDonald's that I named Leroy.

I always carry around at least 20 in case I can ever get a good game going. Last Tuesday I demonstrated to an Ares kid how it is never good to say to a child of Tyche, "Are you feeling lucky punk?" Because we usually are. Got me a bumble bee PillowPet!

Of course, there's Chelsea. Always Chelsea. Annoying, with anger issues, and a way to make me embarrassed. She's so good at embarrassing me. Commenting on my ever growing pillow pet collection, or calling me Reecie cup, or anything. I mean, it so irks me. Okay, so yeah I like those fluffy stuffed pillows that vaguely resemble an animal. So maybe I like cuddling with them. I don't get why she hates me anyway. I mean, I gave it back!

I go to breakfast by myself, after being mortally embarrassed Chelsea I don't think I can walk, talk, or even face my annoying brothers. I take my bagel off by myself. But Chelsea always finds me.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and update weekly if I can, so expect a new chapter every Sunday night. I'll be writing the next chapter, so stay tuned for more :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Anger Issues

**Well, I'm finally back! Sorry the update took so long; school's been cray-cray and I wanted to retype this from the original style that I had it in. Sooo yeah, hope you like it! **

Chapter 3 – Chelsea

As soon as I slammed the Iris cabin door behind me, I stormed straight over to my bed and started punching a pillow. I did this for a few minutes, not realizing that a few of my half-siblings had come in after me and were giving me weird looks. I didn't care. I looked at the clock, realizing that it was almost time for breakfast. Wow, time goes by when you're fighting your sworn enemy.

While my half-siblings changed, I stuck my knives into my belt, brushed my hair and headed to breakfast by myself. All the campers were staring at me as I walked past them, like they were afraid that I was gonna do something horrible to them. Please - that would be a waste of energy. I'm well aware of my anger issues, being told that I need to "get them under control" several times. Sometimes I can do it. Other times… not so much.

After arriving, I noticed that Reece was standing away from his table, practically on the other side of the pavilion. I smirked; he was too embarrassed to go with his siblings. I knew that I couldn't do anything to him now. First a verbal warning, then you'd end up working the stables, cleaning weapons or dish duty. I wasn't stupid – that was a fate worse than getting eaten by one of the cleaning harpies. But there was no rule that said I couldn't mess with him.

I took the long way around the pavilion, which let me sneak up behind him undetected. He was too busy making sure that none of his siblings saw him that he didn't even notice me. One...step...closer…

"Hey, Reecie Cup," I said, making him jump and spin around wildly, "you're lucky I already took out my anger. Now I don't have to hurt your Pillow Pet collection."

"I don't _have _a Pillow Pet collection."

"My sources tell me otherwise." I smirked and walked over to the Iris table, who all looked relieved that I hadn't done anything. There would be time for that later.

**Oh, Chelsea. She's fun to write as. Hugs'll be writing the next chapter, so stay tuned for more! Oh, and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Memories and a Quest

**We're baaaaaaaacccckkk! Sorry this one took a while, but I have to say, I really enjoyed Hugs's take on this one. **

**Disclaimer: We only own Chelsea and Reece. We don't own any of the other character mentioned because Rick is too stubborn to give up ownership… **_**Oh, but he will… He will… **_

I go away to sulk, but still she finds me. Jerk. She ties my hands and pushes me against a tree. Winning means nothing right now- I can't luck myself out from the daggers that keep me pressed to this tree. If I even twitch I'm dead meat.

I _so_ hate her.

Reflection:  
I tend to like quiet time to myself. Time to think about life. Like for instance: how annoying my stupid brothers are. Or how bratty Chelsea is. Mostly I think about memories.

Like two weeks ago when I bought the lucky charms shirt I'm wearing now. Or years ago, when my dad and I spent my entire ninth birthday bowling gutter balls and splits, just the two of us.

Or bad memories. The first time my brothers pranked me. Or the weeks I spent in the Hermes cabin before my mother cared enough to claim me.

I'm jerked from my thoughts, and the tree. In shock I fall to the ground. Chelsea is standing over me.  
"Go get a drink, then meet me at the Big House. Chiron wants to talk to us," she says.

"Reece, Chelsea, you've been given a quest." Chiron tells us. My eyes roll back in my head. Chelsea starts screaming.

**Hehehe, we're such trolls aren't we? I know, I know, hate us if you must but the fun is only just beginning! See you next time! Oh, and review! **


End file.
